


Lithium

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Coma, Evil, Fanvids, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, Loss, Mind Control, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a drawback to being a Power Ranger for so long. Sure, you do more good than most, but you also get more of the bad. A look at some of the not so fun times in Tommy's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lithium




End file.
